Aku pacarmu, ingat?
by VeinaM
Summary: Dia mengaku sebagai kekasih dari Akashi Seijuuro. Namun, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Siapa dia? Tujuannya? Dan bisakah Akashi menerimanya? #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


"Selamat pagi, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi –pemuda yang dipanggil– menoleh ke arah samping kiri dan kanan. Tak ada orang ... Apa dia bermimpi? Hari masih terlalu pagi, dia sudah mendengar suara yang aneh-aneh.

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi terdiam. Dia sangat yakin bahwa disekelilingnya tak ada orang. Dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut, membuka sepatu dan membuka lokernya, ingin menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_ –sepatu wajib pelajar Jepang–

"Di belakangmu, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi hampir saja menjatuhkan _uwabaki_ yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari loker. Suara itu sangat terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Menjaga imej, dia menoleh ke arah pemuda lain yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya.

"Memanggilku?"

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menatapnya datar, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat pagi, Akashi Seijuuro-kun," ulangnya lagi.

"Ya, selamat pagi," balasnya. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Pemuda yang belum dikenal oleh Akashi itu mengeryit, namun dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya sedatar mungkin.

"Kau ... tak mengingatku?"

Akashi menatap pemuda itu heran. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Ingatannya masih bagus dan dia sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda ini.

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian menatap mata Akashi dalam. "Perkenalkan ..." Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya membuat Akashi penasaran.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya...," Dia tersenyum misterius. "Kekasihmu."

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Aku pacarmu, ingat?**

 **VeinaM**

 **Romance, Mystery**

 **Ore!Aka x Kuro ;; Boku!Aka x Kuro ;; Boku!Aka x Ore!Aka**

 **Tema : Cinta Diam-diam, Kepribadian Ganda**

" **Dia mengaku sebagai kekasih dari Akashi Seijuuro. Namun, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Siapa dia? Tujuannya? Dan bisakah Akashi menerimanya?"**

 **#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi."

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia masih normal.

"Akashi."

Ingatannya masih bagus. Otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Hoiy, Akashi."

Dia tidak pernah sekali pun menerima pernyataan cinta ataupun menyatakan cinta.

"Akashi!"

Jadi, siapa pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya tadi?!

"Hoiy, Akashi!"

Akashi menatap tajam Midorima Shintarou –orang yang dari tadi berteriak memanggil namanya – yang terengah-engah akibat berteriak kencang.

"Memanggilku tidak perlu berteriak, Midorima."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, namun kau tak menjawabku- _nodayo_! Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi?"

Akashi mengedipkan mata. "Oh, aku tak menjawabmu? Kenapa?"

Baiklah, pertanyaan dari si lumut tidak dijawabnya. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri- _nanodayo_. Ah, giliranmu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk papan shogi yang menjadi jarak bagi mereka berdua.

"Giliranku ...?" Akashi tiba-tiba terdiam(lagi). Midorima menatapnya aneh. Jujur, di dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam, dia merasakan keanehan dari diri Akashi untuk hari ini.

"Akashi, apa ada masalah–?" Perkataan Midorima terputus oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan papan shogi. Mata hijau Midorima mengikuti gerakan Akashi yang berlalu. Tidak seperti biasanya, padahal Akashi tidak pernah mengalah dalam permainan shogi.

"Menyerah- _nanodayo_?"

Perkataan Midorima membuat Akashi mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali, Midorima ... Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudahnya. Hanya saja ... aku ada urusan."

Mata Midorima membulat kaget. Matanya dikedipkan beberapa kali. Midorima mengingat jelas bahwa ruangan kelas yang digunakan sebagai area pertarungan shoginya dengan sang kapten itu sepi, dengan kata lain hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di kelas tersebut. Sejak kapan ...

"Doumo, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun."

... laki-laki itu berdiri meminum _shake_ ada disana?!

"S-Sejak kapan kau ada disana- _nodayo_?!"

"Sejak ... tadi," ujarnya sambil menyeruput _shake_ nya dengan nikmat. Akashi menghela napas dan menggenggam lengan pemuda yang seingatnya memiliki arti nama orang yang berada di balik layar.

"Midorima, permainannya kita akhiri. Kau, ikut denganku."

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nyaris menjatuhkan shakenya ketika tangan kekar Akashi menggenggam erat lengan dan menariknya kuat. Menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengikutinya. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menurut dan mengikuti pemuda –yang katanya– menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Midorima menatap kepergian Akashi dan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot jatuh dan bergumam pelan,

"Siapa dia- _nodayo_?"

Kemudian merutuk kesal melihat rajanya nyaris terpojok.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun. Sakit ...," gumam Kuroko yang sebenarnya pasrah ditarik. Mengikuti Akashi sambil menatap punggung berbalut jas warna putih itu. Lengan kanannya ditarik, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang gelas _shake_ yang sudah kosong.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa aba-aba membuat tubuh Kuroko yang dibelakangnya sukses menabrak punggung Akashi. Jika _shake_ milik Kuroko masih tersisa, dia yakin bahwa isi _shake_ itu akan mengenai punggung Akashi.

Akashi melirik ke arah sekelilingnya. Lorong itu sepi dan hanya mereka berdua di sini. Ok, tempat yang bagus ...

"Dengar, Kuroko-san ... Aku masih ingat betul siapa diriku ini. Dan, aku tak pernah memiliki pacar. Hm, mungkin kau salah orang."

Kuroko menatapnya datar, sementara Akashi merutuk kesalahan dalam ucapannya. Sejak kapanlah seseorang bisa salah mengenali pacar?

"Aku ... Kuroko Tetsuya, pacarmu." Kuroko bersikeras membuat Akashi semakin ... bingung? Entah dia yang salah atau pemuda itu yang salah. Tidak ... Dia tak pernah salah.

Atau dirinya yang satu lagi yang salah?

Mimpi.

" _Menuduhku?"_

'Kita tidak berbagi pikiran, ingat. Bisa saja kau mengambil alih tubuhku.'

" _Sayangnya, aku masih normal. Aku bukanlah Daiki atau Ryouta yang menyukai sesama jenis. Oh, atau kau juga satu spesies dengan mereka?"_

'Maksudmu?'

Ok, berarti Kuroko salah orang.

"Kuroko-san, aku tidak main-main."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bercanda, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu pagi tadi dan kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau pacarku? Konyol – "

"Kalau begitu, kita putus saja."

.

.

Walau wajahnya tampak datar, entah kenapa Akashi bisa merasakan nada sedih dari ucapannya barusan.

Akashi meneguk ludah. Baiklah, tak seorang laki-laki yang membuat kekasihnya sendiri menangis. (Itu jika benar)

"H-Hm, Kuroko-san ...," Akashi mulai merasakan keseriusan dari pemuda itu, "seingatku, aku tidak memiliki pacar dan kepalaku tak terbentur apapun akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau benar-benar tidak salah orang?"

"Kalau begitu, kita putus saja," ulangnya dengan tampang datar. Menggigit sedotan dan menghisap _shake_ nya yang sudah habis, sambil menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"P-Putus..." Sekarang, Akashi yang ragu. Mengapa dia harus ragu? Demi kaos busuk Aomine dan Haizaki yang mereka tinggalkan di loker, dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dan takut menyakiti hati Kuroko. Walau ekspresi datar itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedih, tetap saja tak ada yang tahu.

"Harus ... bagaimana? Hm," Akashi bergumam pelan.

" _Switch"_

"Eh?"

Mata merah itu bertukar warna menjadi heterochromia dengan iris mata emas dan merah dalam selang waktu beberapa detik.

Akashi menghela napas akan dirinya yang satu lagi seenaknya saja kali ini. Tanpa aba-aba... Yah, walau Akashi sudah cukup terbiasa.

"Siapa kau? Apa perlumu denganku?"

Kuroko meneguk ludah merasakan perubahan aura yang mendadak itu. Auranya berbeda. Lebih berat dan berwibawa? _Dia tersenyum tipis._

"Aku ... ingin menemuimu."

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan," Mata dwiwarna itu menatap tajam mata biru itu, "aku tidak memiliki pacar. Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, pacarmu." Tetap bersikeras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak memiliki pacar. Jangan mengangguku." Akashi membalas dengan tegas. Kuroko hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Tenyata gagal, ya? Yah, aku juga bodoh karena telah berharap.'_

"Kalau begitu – "

"Lalu, kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakanmu seandainya kau adalah pacarku? Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"

Kuroko yang menundukkan kepalanya kini mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, maaf."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan heran. "Jawaban apaan itu? Jika kau memang kekasihku, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada kekasihmu? Aku heran, mengapa diriku menerima untuk berpacaran dengan orang yang tak memiliki perhatian sepertimu."

Matanya sedikit terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya seakan terkena serangan jantung kecil. Hatinya sedikit tertusuk duri kecil. Menyiksa. "M-Maaf ..."

'Mungkin aku ...'

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang kau bilang?"

" _Jangan dilanjutkan."_

Diri Akashi yang satu lagi terdiam secara tiba-tiba, 'Kenapa?'

" _Kata-katamu terlalu kasar untuknya. Mungkin memang ada yang salah pada kita. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang bercanda."_

'Kau meragukan dirimu sendiri? Tak seperti biasanya ... Apa kau menganggapnya spesial?'

" _Hah, siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku yang akan berbicara dengan baik padanya. Kau sama sekali tak membantu dan memperburuk suasana, sungguh."_

'He, kubunuh kau.'

Mata pemuda itu terpejam, kemudian mengukir senyum tipis. "Maaf, Kuroko-san. Tapi, apa yang _ku_ katakan tadi benar. Tapi, seingatku aku tidak memiliki pacar. Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita memulai dari awal? Kau dan aku teman. Ah ... itu berbeda jauh dari 'pacar'. Hm, bagaimana jika teman dekat? Setidaknya, kita bisa berkenalan..."

"Tapi, aku – "

"Pacarmu? Tolong berikan buktinya."

Pemuda itu terdiam. "Kenapa? Tak bisa? Karena itulah, kukatakan, kita mulai dari awal saja. Lebih baik daripada aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Jika kau pacarku, berarti kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Gelas berisi vanila kocok itu terjatuh. Wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah, i-iya. A-Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko Tetsuya mendapat senyum tipis dari Akashi.

.

.

Sebenarnya dia tak ingin masuk ke area ini. Tanpa dilihat menggunakan mata, dia bisa merasakan beberapa virus. Bebauan aneh yang tercium dan berbagai ekspresi orang yang menderita kesakitan membuatnya muak.

Ya, rumah sakit.

Mau tidak mau, perasaan ingin tahumenghantuinya untuk mengetahui kejadian tadi pagi. Bahkan dia berkonsultasi dengan ayah dari rekan timnya, Midorima Shintarou untuk melakukan pemeriksaan saraf otak untuk memastikan bahwa kepalanya baik-baik saja.

Dan, itu benar. Dia memang baik-baik saja.

Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah dia temukan lelaki semenarik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia merasa sangat tertarik, entah mengapa. Lelaki tanpa ekspresi dengan bau vanilla itu mengundang perasaan ingin tahunya.

Siapa dia sebenarnya ...?

Apa benar dia itu pacarnya ...?

Lantas, mengapa dia tidak ingat?

"Baiklah, berarti dia yang salah," gumamnya pelan.

Apa tujuannya?

Baru saja dipikirkan, dia sudah muncul.

Mata kaisarnya mampu menemukan eksistensi di lorong gedung yang berisikan orang-orang berpenyakit. Tengah duduk lemas dan bersandar pada dinding putih itu.

"Kuro ... ko-kun?"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya disebut dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika menatap wajah Akashi, "A-A-Aka-shi-kun!? Ukh,"

Akashi segera mendekatinya dan refleks memegang bahu pemuda yang tampak lemas di depannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa bisa berada disini ...?"

"A-Aku...," Cukup lama, barulah dia bisa mengukir senyum, "tidak apa-apa. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Aku? Ah, cek kesehatan biasa. Bisa berdiri, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan walau harus menegakkan tubuh dengan bantuan Akashi. Sebagai 'teman' yang baik, seharusnya saling menolong, 'kan?

"Kau sudah ingin pulang, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Urusanku sudah selesai disini."

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?"

Akashi melirik Kuroko. Jarang-jarang lelaki minim ekspresi itu memberikan senyum beberapa kali untuk sekarang. Apa dia senang? Atau ... menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Baiklah." Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kuroko tertegun, kemudian memalingkan muka membuat Akashi heran menatapnya.

" _Maaf."_

.

.

Akashi heran menatap pemandangan dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Pekerjaan OSIS yang cuku berat membuatnya jenuh dan sedikit sakit kepala, membutuhkan cuci mata.

Bermain shogi pun membuat otaknya harus sedikit berputar. Dan, dia memilih untuk mengobservasi. Namun, pemandangan di lapangan terasa miris baginya.

Pemuda bersurai biru merah itu tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan luas. Berdiri sambil mengelap peluh yang memenuhi dahi dan lehernya. Akashi melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu bahwa lapangan luas itu digunakan oleh anggota tim basket tingkat ketiga untuk melakukan pelatihan otot. Tim tingkat pertama tidak mengadakan latihan hari ini dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk anggota tim ketiga untuk berlatih lebih lama. Namun, sama sekali tidak bergairah. Semuanya lemas, begitu pula dengan teman dekatnya yang baru. Namun, tak terlihat sedikitpun niat untuk menyerah terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia terus melangkah maju walau dia harus terjatuh beberapa kali, kemudian berusaha bangkit. Sampai dia tak mampu bangkit lagi.

Jika boleh jujur, Akashi merasa cemas. Ayolah, salah satu rekan timmu terus-menerus terjatuh dan kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Akashi semakin panik ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda gerakan dari pemuda biru langit itu.

"Akashi."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan sosok teman dekatnya dengan benda aneh seperti biasa.

"Midorima ..., ada apa?"

"Pekerjaan OSIS belum selesai- _nodayo_ ," Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berencana membolos?"

"Beristirahat sejenak, Midorima. Pekerjaan OSIS membuatku jenuh," ujar Akashi masih sambil memperhatikan lapangan, lebih tepatnya pemuda yang masih belum bergerak dari tadi. Hati Akashi semakin tak tenang, rasanya dia ingin melompat sekarang.

Tunggu, mengapa dia sekhawatir ini?

"Kau melihat apa _-nanodayo_?"

"Pemuda itu ... ah, waktu itu kau bertemu dengannya, 'kan? Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Midorima berjalan pelan mendekati Akashi dan mengikuti gerak mata Akashi. "Dia yang mana- _nodayo_?"

"Berambut biru muda yang sedang pingsan."

"Pingsan?" Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Mana ada yang pingsan- _nodayo_."

Akashi sedikit terkejut kemudian menatap Midorima di sampingnya keheranan. "Kau sudah bermata empat, Midorima. Kau tidak melihat pemuda itu?"

"Mataku masih bagus- _nanodayo_. Matamu yang salah. Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan dan tak ada yang pingsan disana- _nodayo_."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi dan menatap bingung Midorima kemudian kembali memperhatikan Kuroko. Belum ada perubahan. Masih terkujur lemah di tepi lapangan sana.

"Kau yakin?"

Midorima mengangguk sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Daripada kau disini hanya untuk melihat hantu, lebih baik kau datang ke ruang OSIS dan selesaikan pekerjaan kita. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan- _nodayo_ ," ujar Midorima sambil berlalu.

Akashi menghela napas kemudian kembali memperhatikan Kuroko. Ah, dia sudah bangun dan terduduk di tepi lapangan. Akashi tersenyum lega dan kemudian pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

Tanpa dia sadari, Kuroko Tetsuya belum bangun sepenuhnya. Air matanya terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya sambil merutuk kesal. Dia ingin berdiri, namun tak bisa.

.

.

"Kelas ... 2-4, mungkin?"

"Eh? Kelas 2-1,ya?"

"Siapa itu?"

Eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak jelas sukses membuat Akashi Seijuuro ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Seluruh orang yang ditanyakan mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya pasti menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan diakhiri kata 'mungkin' atau bertanya balik siapa dia.

"Tak bisa dipercaya...," gumam Akashi pelan. Kuroko Tetsuya berada di kelas 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, dan 2-4 sekaligus? Tak mungkin, 'kan?

Namun, ruangan kelas 2 berada di depan matanya. Seluruh murid kebanyakan berada di kelas saat istirahat makan siang bukan?

BRUK!

Tubuh itu terhempas ketika Akashi menabraknya. Itu tubuh apa balon? Ringan sekali ...

"Maafkan aku," katanya sambil berdiri. "Apa kau terluka, K-Kuroko-kun?"

Waktu yang sangat tepat, dia dapat menemui pemuda ini.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak berhati-hati."

Akashi membalasnya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisa berdiri?"

Entah Akashi yang salah mengira atau bagaimana, dia dapat menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari Kuroko.

"Y-Ya, aku bisa."

Namun, untuk berdiri saja, dia perlu usaha yang besar.

"Kau yakin?"

Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi. "Aku bisa berdiri!" katanya setengah berteriak membuat Akashi tersentak kaget. Dia sedikit menjauhdari Kuroko untuk memberikan ruang baginya untuk berdiri.

"Apa karena terjatuh minggu lalu?"

Kuroko yang akhirnya berdiri tegap walau sedikit oleng menatap Akashi dengan sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu berlatih waktu itu. Bagaimana lukanya? Apa perlu kita menuju UKS?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku masih bisa berdiri."

"Masih ... bisa?"

"Ya! Aku masih bisa berdiri! Jangan meremehkanku!"

Akashi menatapnya dengan heran. Apa pendengarannya yang bermasalah atau nada bicara Kuroko terlalu tinggi dari biasanya?

Seperti bukan Kuroko Tetsuya atau Kuroko Tetsuya dalam masalah?

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya bertanya, Kuroko-kun. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan emosi sampai seperti itu. Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Mulutnya setengah terbuka, dia terkejut. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun ... Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja."

"Hm." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih karena telah mencemaskanku, Akashi-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri, Kuroko-kun. Kau – "

Kembali, si pemuda itu terjatuh. Beruntunglah, refleks Akashi cepat dan segera menopang tubuh Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun!"

.

.

Ruangan serba putih.

Bau obat-obatan.

Selang infus yang selalu menemani di samping tempat tidur.

Gorden jendela yang tersibak akibat angin yang masuk melalui sela jendela.

Pemandangan ini sudah biasa baginya. Lagi-lagi ... dia harus menikmati pemandangan ini, dan dia yakin akan melihatnya _selama-lamanya._

Namun kali ini pemuda merah yang berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

" _Berhasil."_

"Kuroko-kun ..."

Si pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pasien di sana menatap Akashi. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sstt," Akashi berdesis pelan. "Beristirahatlah dulu. Aku tahu kau kesulitan berbicara."

Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. "K ... au ... tahu?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengetahui _semuanya._ Pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah orangtua dari teman dekatku, jadi aku mengenalnya. Dia menceritakannya. Semua tentangmu. Penyakitmu..."

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian berkata pelan dengan tatapan sedih, "Ma ... af."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak salah. Aku memaklumi perbuatanmu, tapi seharusnya menggunakan cara yang lebih baik daripada menipuku dengan berkata bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

"A-" Kuroko mengerutkan dahi, walau Akashi bisa menangkap semburat merah di bawah matanya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Jangan takut, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

Mata Kuroko melebar. Apa dia tidak salah denganr? Apa penyakit yang menyerang tubuhnya juga menyerang indra pendengarannya?

"A-Ap?!"

"Mendengar cerita tentang kehidupanmu, kau tidak ingin dilupakan oleh orang lain. Tapi, orang yang pernah bertemu denganmu akan melupakanmu. Ironis sekali, kupikir memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu menguntungkan."

Kuroko langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyangkalnya.

"Kau ... tak ingin dilupakan olehku? Karena kau menyukaiku,hm, Kuroko-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi. Hanya tangan Kuroko dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal membuat Akashi terkekeh.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya

Pemuda yang menderita _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis_ atau ALS, kematian saraf motorik yang membuatnya tak mampu menggerakan bagian tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Waktunya bertahan hidup ... tinggal **tujuh** hari.

Dan hari ini dia divonis mengalami kelumpuhan pada kaki.

Itu yang Akashi dengar dari dokter yang menanganinya. Padahal baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu, namun hati Akashi terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa keluarganya mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, mereka mengetahuinya. Namun, mereka ..."

Tidak mengingatnya? Keluarga macam apa itu.

Mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui perkiraan sisa hidup Kuroko Tetsuya.

Di lubuk hatinya terdalam, dia bersumpah –

 **Untuk membuat Kuroko Tetsuya hidup bahagia dan tidak akan melupakannya ...**

Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Tertawa datar. Mengapa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Ini sungguh merepotkan, kau tahu? Jika dia bisa, dia bisa saja meninggalkan Kuroko dan menyerahkannya pada keluarganya. Tujuh hari ... Itu terlalu singkat.

Tujuh hari ... Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Kuroko bahagia dengan kondisi fisik seperti itu?

Ah, mengapa Akashi justru memikirkan itu ...?

"Hei, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Akashi.

"Apa ada hal .. yang ingin kau lakukan? Di rumah sakit pasti membosankan, bukan?"

Kuroko tampak bingung kemudian berpikir sejenak. Tidak lama, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

"Begitu ... Disini membosankan sekali, kau tahu?" Akashi menopang dahu. Bohong. Dia cemas. Rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan rasa bosannya... Dia hanya ingin Kuroko beraktivitas sebelum ...

"Jika Akashi-kun bosan, di dekat rumah sakit ini ada game center," ucap Kuroko lemah.

"Game center? Aku tak tertarik. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku sendirian disini."

Ah –

Kuroko terbelalak, di bagian bawah matanya terdapat rona merah (lagi).

Akashi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kuroko yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia tampak manis sekali ... Kebetulan Akashi mendapat ide dari perkataannya sendiri barusan.

.

.

Hal pertama yang bisa Akashi lakukan untuk membuat Kuroko bahagia adalah ...

Memberitahu keluarganya. Keluarga yang melupakannya.

Bukan hanya keluarganya yang terkejut, bahkan Kuroko sendiri terkejut. Ruangan pasien itu dipenuhi canda tawa sekaligus haru seketika yang membuat Akashi terpaksa mengundurkan diri melihat kebersamaan itu. Kuroko menjadi lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya dan itu membuat Akashi merasa lega.

Mau tidak mau, Akashi memberitahu seluruh hal tentang kondisi akhir Kuroko pada keluarganya. Dunia ini memang kejam dan kenyataan memang pahit. Mereka harus menerimanya, dengan berlinangan air mata.

Akashi bersyukur tidak menampakkan wajah sedih orangtua Kuroko kepada Kuroko yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Menyedihkan ...

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun?" Otou-san dan Okaa-san membelikanku vanilla shake ukuran besar saat mengunjungiku tadi!"

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Kuroko-kun."

Sesuai itu, Kuroko sangat banyak berceloteh tentang keluarganya walau ada beberapa saat dimana dia kesulitan berbicara.

Miris.

Akashi mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum merespon cerita Kuroko seperti mendengar alunan musik sangat indah dan suara lembut yang terasa menyenangkan di hati.

Ditambah dengan ekspresi bahagia dari Kuroko, entah mengapa Akashi ikut bahagia.

"Maaf, tapi besok aku ada pekerjaan OSIS. Aku tak bisa menemanimu."

Terkutuk OSIS. Waktunya berkurang satu hari.

"Tidak apa," Kuroko tersenyum, "aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun."

"Itu bukan masalah," Akashi menghela napas pelan. "karena kau adalah pacarku."

Blush~

"A-Akashi-kun, h-hentikan!" Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengarnya.

" _Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."_

"Ahaha," Akashi tampak tertawa, kemudian terdiam dan memasang ekspresi serius.

"Kuroko-kun, bagaimana jika lusa kau keluar sehari dari rumah sakit?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi heran. "A-Aku ... Keadaanku sangat merepotkan jika keluar rumah sakit, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Kita kencan."

"A-Ah?" Seketika itu, wajah Kuroko sudah setara dengan kepiting rebus. Akashi terkekeh karenanya.

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu, aku mengatur jadwal lagi."

"T-Tentu saja aku mau!"

Akashi semakin terkekeh mendengar nada tinggi dan melihat wajah bersemangat dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "Sudah diputuskan."

.

.

 **Suratku belum selesai.**

 **Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum tubuh ini benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.**

 **Pensil ini kugoresan di atas kertas itu, tulisanku semakin kacau. Mulutku juga tak mampu berkata panjang lebar lagi ...**

" **Ukh."**

 **Semoga Akashi-kun bisa membacanya ... dan mengerti perasaanku...**

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

"Apa?"

"Ini memalukan,sungguh."

"Tapi, kau tidak tahu malu saat berkenalan denganku."

"Itu hal berbeda!" Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Akashi dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Benar.

Akashi mengajak Kuroko keluar dengan tujuan berkencan, namun alat bantu Kuroko untuk berjalan tidak dibawa oleh Akashi ataupun digunakan oleh Kuroko. Alat bantu Kuroko berjalan bukanlah kursi roda ataupun tongkat.

Melainkan Akashi sendiri.

Menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Jadilah ini kencan paling memalukan yang pernah dialami Kuroko Tetsuya. Kencan pertama lagi.

Awalnya dia heran. Akashi meminta bersiap-siap, namun kursi roda di ujung kamar masih diam di tempat. Tidak digerakan oleh Akashi. Tongkat yang sudah dipegang olehnya dicampakkan olehnya dan tangan kekarnya langsung membawa Kuroko entah kemana.

Kuroko sempat berpikir jika Akashi tidak tahu malu. Puluhan mata memandang mereka dan itu membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman. Itu sangat memalukan dan dia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya selama perjalanan di dada Akashi.

"Ken ... apa?"

Akashi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko sebelum menjawabnya dengan lantang,

"Agar aku tidak melupakanmu, sampai akhir hidupku. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu bukan?"

Kuroko terbelalak mendengar ucapan pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya tersebut. Hatinya tersentuh, entah dengan alasan apa. Terharu? Sepertinya iya.

"Akashi-kun ...," Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, "maaf."

Tak berapa lama, Akashi menurunkan Kuroko di bangku di sebuah taman. Kuroko tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya itu dimana,yah pasti mereka berada di sebuah taman yang cukup besar. Mulutnya ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, namun helaan napas yang berat serta peluh yang membanjiri dahi dan leher Akashi membuatnya bungkam.

Dia ... pasti merepotkan, ya?

"Maaf, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko menatap dengan tatapan sendu, "aku merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa," Akashi menyeka keringatnya. "Ini menyenangkan, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko menghela napas. Dia merogoh sau celananya dan meraih saputangan. Segeralah dia menyeka keringat yang memenuhi tubuh Akashi seraya tersenyum tipis.

" _Otsukaresama_..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Jika boleh jujur ...

Akashi terpukau melihat tatapan mata biru itu.

"Hm...," gumam Akashi pelan, membiarkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya terus menyeka keringatnya yang entah mengapa ...,

Terasa sangat menghangatkan.

"Ah."

Kuroko mengadu pelan. Saputangan yang dia gunakan terjatuh dari genggamannya. Akashi menatap keadaan Kuroko dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya sambil mengambil saputangan yang terjatuh itu.

 _Grap!_

"A-Ak – "

Akashi terkejut melihat keadaan Kuroko. Wajahnya lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan kacau. Itu membuat Akashi panik.

"A-Aku ... tidak bisa bernapas, Akashi – "

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Akashi segera menggendong Kuroko menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Dalam hitungan detik, dunia Akashi berubah drastis.

"Waktu bertahan Kuroko-san tidak lama lagi ..."

Padahal Akashi tidak merasakan apa-apa pada awalnya.

"Otot paru-parunya sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Dia bernapas dengan bantuan oksigen sekarang."

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

"Jika selang oksigen itu dilepas, maka hidupnya akan ..."

Berakhir sudah. Tuhan tidak adil, ya?

"Dan cara hidup seperti itu tak akan bertahan lama. Dan saya rasa Kuroko-san sendiri tidak ingin hidup seperti itu."

Dan disinilah Akashi sekarang.

Tepat di samping pemuda yang terbaring lemah. Yang tengah berdiri di atas jembatan antara tebing hidup dan mati.

 _Akashi Seijuuro-kun,_

 _Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan salam kenal._

 _Aku ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaanku._

 _Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu ingin memulai darimana..._

 _Maafkan aku yang telah menipumu._

 _Aku bukanlah pacarmu. Yah, dan kau tahu itu..._

 _Itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka._

 _Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu._

 _Mungkin kau sudah mengetahui tentang hidupku yang sudah tak lama lagi karena penyakitku._

 _Hawa keberadaanku pun tipis, tak ada orang yang mengingatku sebagai orang yang berharga bagi hidup mereka._

 _Semua orang yang pernah bertemu denganku akan melupakanku._

 _Jadi, aku hanya ingin satu hal ..._

" _Ada orang yang mengingatku, menganggapku berharga, menganggapku penting, walau hanya sesaat."_

 _Mungkin ini hal yang aneh, tapi ..._

 _Keluarga dan temanku jarang mengingatku._

 _Jadi, kupikir ... pacar tidak mudah melupakan bukan?_

 _B ... erhasil._

 _Walau kau bersikeras, kau menjadi teman dekatku dan memperhatikanku._

 _Memperhatikanku ..._

 _Menatapku ..._

 _Tertawa bersamaku ..._

 _Aku senang._

 _Walau sesaat, aku merasa sangat senang!_

 _Terimakasih banyak, Akashi-kun._

 _Walau sebentar, kau adalah kekasih yang sangat baik hati._

 _Semoga hidupmu selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro-kun._

 _Teri ... maka ... sih._

"Tulisanmu sangat hancur di bagian akhir, Kuroko-kun. Kau memaksakan diri,huh?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Bahkan bernapas pun memerlukan bantuan. Kau pasti sangat menderita bukan?"

Kuroko hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan mata yang sangat Akashi suka.

"Aku ...," Akashi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "memang bodoh. Maafkan aku."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, seolah berkata "Ini bukan salahmu!"

Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko, kemudian mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika ... aku sendiri yang memberikan bantuan terakhir, Kuroko-kun?"

Awalnya, Kuroko menatap Akashi heran kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum, walau bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya seolah mengatakan,

"Aku sudah siap untuk mati, Akashi-kun ..."

"Maafkan aku," Akashi memegang erat tangan Kuroko. "kau juga tak ingin hidup seperti ini bukan?"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

Akashi memegang masker oksigen Kuroko dengan ragu, kemudian mengangkatnya menjauhi wajah putih Kuroko. Berbagai macam selang yang menganggu dia singkirkan.

"A-Akashi-kun – " Suara lembut itu terdengar tercekat membutuhkan oksigen.

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menyalurkan udara ke dalam mulut Kuroko dengan menggunakan mulutnya –

Maksud dari 'bantuan terakhir' itu adalah ...

Napas terakhir –

Hidup seperti itu akan membuat akhir hidup Kuroko berakhir begitu saja. Tanpa kebahagiaan. Cepat ataupun lambat, Kuroko pasti akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatmu hidup bahagia dan tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Hidupmu harus berakhir bahagia.

Itulah janjiku.

" _Terimakasih, Akashi-kun."_

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dengan Akashi yang terus berusaha menyalurkan udara.

Bukan ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman 'terakhir' yang dipenuhi banyak harapan ...

Berakhir ciuman ini, berakhir juga hidup Kuroko Tetsuya.

"A-Akashi-kun ..."

Ciuman itu disudahi. Kuroko memegang pipi Akashi dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

" _D-Daisuki_ ..."

Tatapan mata lembut nan indah itu berubah menjadi tatapan kosong tanpa arti. Tak berisi.

Dan, tertutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan serta penyesalan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

" _Bodoh,ya ... Kau itu ..."_

'Diam.'

" _Jika dari awal kau tidak berurusan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, kau tak akan menangis dan menemukan mayatnya dalam pelukanmu."_

'Tapi ... dia yang mengajarkanku ...'

Tentang kebahagiaan ... dan perjuangan untuk tetap hidup bahagia ...

 _Rest in Peace – Kuroko Tetsuya_


End file.
